lathefandomcom-20200215-history
Log:Lathe IC 3.30
05:56 Time has little meaning for Nyumetsu in the Wyld's endless shifting chaos. He has defined his entire life by his interactions with others- and without them it all fades apart; it's a good thing he told somoene to pick him up at a set time- and that if he's done he can just tell them to go back and return in a week or so. He meditates on- and weaves magic into his exercise; as the energy of change burns around him in his te 05:57 he draws on it to enfuse his very being- to make it easier for his body to grow; as he draws on the concept of the potential hidden within chaos by nature- and on the strength untapped within his own body. 06:03 But it is not only the untapped and latent physical potential of his body he is drawing upon. He lets the Wyld's ability to change seep into his being as well- almost by reflex. He shapes it about himself- letting weaves and tendrils of emotion and passion flow about him- experimenting with the limitless power of the Wyld... and using that to fuel a certain spell instead- using that to weave his invulnerable armor of crystal. 06:04 using that limitless energy of chaos and nightmares and /dreams/ to shape his hide of black crystal into being- a long, slow process, during which he casts the spell normally many times. He gazes upon creatures of crystal and flesh every day in this Wyld- so why is it so hard to become one for a time, he wonders. 06:17 Still- it is slow going for most of his workings- as he continues to look to the sky. What began as an idle fancy has evolved beyond that into a working of dreams- something symbolic to him. Flying free- wouldn't that be glorious..? To ascend past what he used to be- to cease to be just a knife in the night, and become... something more. Flight.. being free of all those earthly tethers and bonds- it becomes a more intoxica 06:18 intoxicating dream to him by the day, as he works tirelessly to shape the wings on which he will fly- if only in the Wyld. He knows his works are temporary- but it is a clearing influence on his mind, ironically- shaping Chaos bringing order to his thoughts, as he weaves for himself.. wings from a dream. 15:37 All during Calibration, Platinum had felt a greater power stirring within himself, but with the festivities, couldn't act on it. So, on the last day, he asked to borrow one of Pluck's boats with a skeleton crew, so that he could spend time meditating with nothing between him and the sun. Thus, on the first day of the new year, he sailed out with them. Once they'd reached a suitably isolated spot, he climbs into the crow's nest, and removes his 15:37 shirt. Facing the sun, he begins meditating, seeking the power within himself. The power he feels grows with the intensity of the Daystar as it moves through the sky. But he isn't able to pull it forth by twilight. So he continues on through the night, fasting. Finally, at dawn, he feels it, the power rushing forth. His anima ignites, surrounding him with the light of the dawn, but only for a mere instant. 16:46 The Sapphire Font tea house and spa is relatively quiet this time of the year, many of the regulars forced to spend time with family instead of lounging in the warm pools and being entertained by attractive youngsters in the grottos. The dimly-lit pools have been adorned with floating water lilies and paper lanterns to celebrate Calibration. A young man plays the sanxian on the edge of the platforms, > 16:46 > letting his feet relax in the water. A few people are enjoying tea and mango wine in a table, the proprietor of the establishment leaning against the entrance desk, hand on cheek propped up by the elbow. 16:53 Glory reclines with her legs hanging in the water, enjoying a glass of mango wine after a hard day's work. She's spent hours rehearsing for her latest play, and declined the usual added extra for her drink or attention from the staff. Right now she just wants to relax and unwind. 17:34 Radiant enjoys a nice opportunity to take a visit to the Sapphire Font, and indulges in a visit to the place rather frequently, having claimed a grotto to her own to come and go. Today, however, she's feeling like spending a bit of time socializing, not wanting to be lost in the collection of thoughts that will surround her in the seclusion of the grotto. 17:34 So, she claims a glass of mango wine, and calls one of the nice boys working over to come, as she joins Glory at one of the pools, and enjoys the touch of his hands on her back as she sips the wine, "Good evening... Shining Glory?" 17:40 "Lady Radiant! So good to see you," says Glory, beaming at the musician. "I'm flattered that someone as talented as yourself has heard of me. What brings you here on this fine Calibration?" 17:52 Radiant laughs, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Shining Glory. I have seen you perform and I must admit to being quite impressed with what you can portray on the stage." She gives a little sigh as the boy with his fingers on her back does something pleasant, and she says, "Mmm, I like to come here to relax. The water is lovely and the drinks are 17:52 delightful... and I've found the company to generally be quite pleasant." 18:05 "Something about this place attracts beautiful, talented and charming people," Glory says with a grin. "Though I also appreciate the quieter days like this." She motions to the mostly empty pools. "Less lively, but more relaxing. Sometimes it's nice to be alone after a day surrounded by people, don't you think? Or with just one delightful individual, of course." 18:11 Radiant laughs, "Mmm, yes. It is nice to have the relative quiet of but few people." She smiles, "And I'm a little surprised at how quiet it is in here, I'd expected it would be lively with the festivities, but I suppose there is not much in the way of feast here." She pauses, "And you wouldn't possibly come here for the tea. I do wonder why it pretends 18:11 to be a teahouse." 18:18 Glory laughs for a moment. "Well, it sounds more dignified than the truth. Most young folks would rather tell their parents they've found gainful employment at a teahouse. Actually, I'm not all too fond of tea myself, even when it's done well. I've always preferred stronger drinks." Glory takes a long sip of her wine. "So, Radiant. What do you get up to when you're not on some stage, pleasing the crowds?" 18:22 Radiant laughs, "Don't you know, my dear Glory? All the world's a stage." She takes another drink, and then sighs, "I seem to keep rather busy outside of shows, particularly of late, endless people to talk to, to help, to guide into the right place in the great song..." she sighs, "And, then... I like to take some time here, or other nice places to relax. 18:22 It is important to get a bit of time to enjoy ones self." She looks curiously over to Glory, "And what do you do, when you do not have a show to perform? Which must be... rather more often than I am without a song, you have... others to prepare with and whatnot. I must admit, I don't even truly know if you have a show running right now." 18:29 "Not at the moment. I was rehearsing our next production just an hour ago. That's why I've come here to relax - they work us to the bone. This is one of my favourite places to relax. Otherwise..." Glory trails off, trying to remember what she does in her spare time. She never seems to have very much of it. "Well, I spend my time meeting lovely people, the occasional extravagant party. I watched the tournaments before, that was 18:29 thrilling. Were you there?" 18:32 "I have not made it to the tournament. I had... other matters to attend to, though I have heard a good deal of them from Pluck, despite how terribly busy she is right now. She's still taken the time to rather personally ensure safety for my end-of-calibration concert." 18:36 "Oh dear. Is she being paranoid, or are you expecting some kind of danger?" Glory appears quite concerned for Radiant. "I've never had to have any real security when I perform." 18:39 "I'm not truly expecting any particular danger. However, there have been a few too many terribly dangerous events around, and I have actually hired her company, well, at least a small part of it, to act as security and protection for me." She smiles, "And she takes her job very seriously. Even when it seems like it may perhaps be unnecessary." Radiant 18:39 sighs, "I invited her to come by here when she's done, so perhaps she will be here with us in a little while." 18:44 "I have heard of some strange things happening lately. Terrible state of affairs, it is. But I'd never thought that it might happen to me." Glory looks troubled. "I've been doing some self-defence training lately, mostly for the exercise, and it can be fun. But if something were to attack... Well, I hope that the Immaculate monks were there to help." Glory leans in to whisper conspiratorially into Radiant's ear. "I trust them more 18:44 than the official protectors of Lathe. Unpleasant folks they are, from what I hear." 18:47 "I trust... well, I trust The Whistlers. Pluck makes a somewhat poor mercenary, despite being the leader of a fantastic company of such... they have far too much dedication to honor and good." She laughs, "So I don't think I could have chosen better." She nods, "There have been far too many strange and... terrible things of late, the... Wyld invasion... 18:47 fights right on the docks. Someone... very close to me was horribly sick from them. I'm still not certain she's entirely recovered." 0118:50 Indeed, the archer has completed her latest survey of Radiant's latest venue, somewhat ably assisted by Nellens Tomo. With no secret tunnels or other unlikely avenues of assault detected in this cursory examination, Pluck hashes out a plan of defence in short order, ensuring each reasonably watchspot has a cadre of steel-eyed archers ready to intercept any assault. The staff of the event have been briefed on onerous security procedures that are sure to cause grumbles, but that is ultimately Radiant's problem as her employer rather than her own. Once the plan is in place, she and Tomo begin trooping towards the Sapphire Font. "Any news from the navy? I've heard bad things about Faxai," the mercenary asks, striking a match off her jacket and lighting her pipe. 18:51 "I'm sorry to hear that." Glory throws a comforting arm around Radiant's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll get better soon." 18:55 Radiant nods, "Oh, she's mostly better, she's doing well, but... there's that last... I don't even know what." she shakes her head, "Ah, well. I've been trying to discover a... bit more, to learn of the ways of things, but it turns out that Creation is, in fact, terribly complicated." She leans a bit into the comforting arm about her shoulder, though she 18:55 doesn't take it any further. "Tell me more of yourself, Glory... what has caused you to think one institution may be... more helpful than the other?" 18:59 <@Carreau> Glancing at the pipe, Little Spume shrugs her shoulder a little bit - a shoulder that has her naval coat hung over it. "Nobody wants to cross the ocean during Calibration, so we're dependant on sorcery to deliver the news and that can be unreliable. Looks like the beast-skinned hordes are kept at bay outside the Walled City for now, but the losses were great." After a moment, she pulls out her own pipe, tucking the bowl and lighting it with a match of smokeless fire. She's wearing a ruffled white satin poet shirt, laced up to the throat and a deep blue silk scarf tied around her neck so that it cascades down toward her chest. "I'm getting cut out of the loop, though. Rejecting a position in the admiralty stirred things more than I had hoped for." The woman offers the archer a faint, melancholy smile, slowing down to match strides. 19:01 "Some people in this world are more interested in power than helping people. I haven't had personal experiences with any of these people, but from what I hear the Immaculate Order... they try to do what's right. They want to help people. Sometimes they may be mistaken on certain issues, but their intentions are pure. But I've heard some terrible things about some other people. Things I'd rather not discuss. Also..." Glory lowers 19:01 her voice again. "The leader of the Immaculates? Totally cute." 0119:08 She couldn't believe it when she heard it. Who turns down a promotion? It's either up or out in this field, to Pluck's understanding. "It's certainly a courageous decision, career-wise," replies Pluck, taking a puff. The captain has thrown a jacket over her uniform, but wears it around her shoulders like a shawl. The sleeves dangle limply in the windless city, giving the illusion of a multi-armed beast cast in her shadow. "Is something keeping you in Lathe, if I might ask?" 19:09 Radiant looks curiously at Glory as she explains her thoughts, "Well, I suppose I cannot argue entirely with that, though I sometimes wonder about their organization..." She sighs, "Oh? You have a thing for them? Well, that is an interesting choice of partners!" 19:13 "Oh, partner's a bit of a strong word," says Glory with a giggle. "But if she invited me to take a private swim in these pool with her? I wouldn't say no. Life's too short to not have a bit of fun with nice people when you get the chance." She gives Radiant an inquisitive look. "Do you have a special... partner out there?" 19:19 <@Carreau> Little Spume moves a hand to her ear, pushing a few stray locks behind it, the rest of her black hair on long braid reaching down to her back. She then gives the woman a smile, the faint hint of a post-intimacy afterglow about her expression. "... I've become a lot more invested in our lady Radiant. She wanted me to stay." She murmurs, visibly infatuated, before breaking eye contact to conceal 19:19 <@Carreau> the extent of her joy. "I thought I knew where my heart was leading me, but then she..." Tomo trails off as she realizes they're outside the Sapphire Font, emptying her pipe and tucking it away. 19:21 Radiant laughs, "Well, I can certainly understand that. I'm hardly one to say no to a delightful bit of time with delightful company in... any of many sorts of ways." She says, in a terribly flirtatious tone, then... pulls back a bit, "I... do. Which is... ordinarily not a thing to stop me from enjoying the company of another." She looks down into the 19:21 pool, thinking of Little Spume's anger and emotion and need to possess. She looks back to Shining Glory, and isn't certain what to say, a rather novel sensation for Radiant, being at a loss for words. 0119:22 Pluck regards Little Spume with a somewhat baffled expression, before she coughs into her pipe and looks away. "It is heartening to know Lady Radiant has such dedicated companions," she remarks, putting out her own pipe. "And that Lathe can be assured to have such competent defenders present during these difficult times." She nods to Spume, before heading inside the Font. She does not really intend to take a bath today, but tea by the poolside sounds wonderful! The font makes such superb tea, after all. 19:26 Glory smiles broadly and gives Radiant a friendly hug. "That's wonderful! Best of luck to you two." She pulls away to take another sip of her wine. "Do tell me about this someone. Or is that too personal? I don't mean to intrude." 19:29 Radiant hugs Glory tightly in response. A hug, yes. That's good. Sufficiently platonic. She takes her own wine and facing Glory smiles, "Mmm, well, she's someone who really helped shaped things for me when I first arrived here in Lathe... she's tremendously tall... and strong, and commanding, and yet... she has her own delightful delicacy to her. It's 19:29 delightful." She pauses, "Though I worry that I may have..." she shakes her head, "No... wait, that bit of story *is* too personal." 0119:33 Pluck strides into the baths. "Good evening, Lady-" she begins, before reassessing the scene and veering straight for a waiter to acquire mango wine. 19:34 <@Carreau> Nellens Tomo follows Pluck calmly, bowing her head a little to watch her head as she enters. As she is standing upright, her gaze trails over the pools, scanning for her special someone. Special someone, who at that time is embracing someone else, in very little or no clothing, Dragons know what happening underwater. Held by a woman more beautiful than the dynast, a woman who moved her heart when 19:34 <@Carreau> playing the role of a wife in House Sesus in the play. A woman from the Radiant's world. Tomo's vision blurs, a surge that she's felt often in battle crashing through her like a violent wave. Suddenly cognizant of the increasing rate of her heart, its drumbeat resonating in her ears, her mouth dry, mind racing. 19:39 Radiant finishes her words to Glory, and looks slightly about as she spies the rather difficult to miss sight of Little Spume in the Font. And... oh, no. She calls out, "Tomo!" With a squeal of delight, "Come! I was just telling Glory of you and how I so adore you! Come join us in the water!" she tries to keep calm, cool, collected, knowing that Little 19:39 Spume is... not doing so. 19:47 Glory turns to see Radiant's lover, and takes her arm away from Radiant to give a cheery wave. "Only harmless gossip, don't worry - she didn't spill any secrets." 19:49 <@Carreau> With dynastic grace, Little Spume moves closer to the two in the pool, handing her coat to a passing member of the staff and moving to crouch by the edge of the pool. Letting out a well-practiced laugh, she then bows her head. "Ah, Shining Glory. It is my pleasure to meet you. Your /imitation/ of a /dragon-blooded/ scion as the /treacherous/ Sesus Shibo was truly fantastic. It was like that role 19:49 <@Carreau> was specifically written for you." Touching her shoulder, she then smiles. "I am Captain Nellens Tomo, a Daughter of Daana'd." 0119:52 Pluck glances rather worriedly at Radiant whilst she seats herself near the pool, and points at Spume for a moment with a raised eyebrow. 19:53 Radiant pulls a bit further from Shining Glory, with a slightly nervous smile, as she moves to pulls over closer to Tomo, hoping that this will not turn out any worse, as she moves to help her darling out of some of her clothing and into the pool, watching for Spume's reactions. 0119:58 She really wants to be anywhere but here. Little Spume is certainly a pleasant enough woman, but she is still a dynast, and when the dragons are angry, it's always mortals like her that end up getting caught in their wake... 20:01 Glory smiles gratefully at the compliment, apparently missing the subtext. "You're too kind, Captain Nellens Tomo. It's a pleasure to meet you." 0120:04 ...but this is just so nasty! Poor Tomo, giving up what could have been a storied career, only to have to deal with slatterns like this standing between her and her heart's desire- it's enough to make anyone shed a tear. The archer coughs, and then smiles brightly at Glory. "I'm glad we are able to meet again, Lady Glory," she says. "Tell me, how did things go with Master Fox the other night?" 20:12 <@Carreau> Little Spume's warm smile, which is very much atypical to her, is accompanied by an outright refusal of getting undressed; the hand that was starting to strip her is seized by the wrist, kissed affectionately and then guided back underwater before releasing it. Tomo looks over to Pluck as she mentions Master Fox, then back to Radiant with an almost shepherding look. Isn't it good that she's here 20:12 <@Carreau> before something bad could happen to her beloved? Like making friends with this obviously untrustworthy woman who has to pretend to be a terrestrial to be famous. 20:13 "He was a true gentleman as well as a fine warrior. I appreciate you helping me to meet him." Glory drinks the last of her wine. "But I'm afraid the water's getting cold, and I really should be finding my way home. It was a pleasure meeting you both, and seeing you again, Pluck." Glory calmly exits the pool and makes her way out. 0120:14 "Not at all, I enjoy putting people of appropriate temperaments together," replies Pluck. "Ah, but I would truly hope you have no need of my services, my lady! They are only for those in dangerous situations." 20:14 <@Carreau> Tomo's hand, surprisingly, is a little wet from where she guided Radiant's hand underwater. She might or might have not channeled her Water-aspected essence into the pool to form a cold current around the offending woman. 0120:21 After Glory leaves, Pluck shakes her head. "Did you hear, Commander?" she remarks, in a low voice. "That country boy she lay with was able to defeat Master Platinum in a fair contest." 20:44 <@Carreau> "Would you consider a contest fair if the other party has to hold back their strength?" Spume muses, before rolling up the sleeves of her poet shirt and then leaning down to scoop Radiant closer to the edge of the pool. In a demonstration of protective possessiveness the length of her forearm shields the woman's chest as the large woman moves to plant a kiss on her jaw. Gaze trailing to where 20:44 <@Carreau> Glory went, she then lets go of the singer and pushes up to stand. "So, anyone up for some rice wine?" She then grins and winks at the two. 0120:51 "It seems a remarkable feat in any case," replies Pluck. She dutifully looks away when Spume makes her strange protective gestures, and makes a mental note to catch Radiant alone at some point in the future herself- in a purely business sense, of course. No more touching, however, innocent. Lesson, learned. "I had a mind to employ him, but I suppose I shall let that slide," she continues. 21:35 Radiant is not at all pleased with how thing shave turned out, but on the other hand, she knows full well what she just did to Tomo... she feels she perhaps deserves a bit of unpleasantness in some things, having torn her darling Little Spume from the other half of who she was... She smiles, "Whatever you'd like, darling." She says to the possessive 21:35 dragonblood. 21:39 <@Carreau> The Dynast flashes a broad grin and moves over to discuss things with the proprietor, apparently starting to discuss whatever sort of alcohols they might have here in the Sapphire Font, giving Pluck and Radiant time to talk to each other. 0121:44 Pluck sits near the edge of the pool. "I do you and Commander Nellens are happy together," she voices, wondering if she sounds as awkward as she feels. "Though it may not be Commander for much longer, given the circumstances. I, ah..." She shakes her head. "I suppose love makes all of us do remarkable things, no?" 0121:44 *do hope you 21:51 Radiant looks to Pluck a little unhappily, "Thank you, dear Pluck. Love does indeed do wild things to us all." She glances over to see where Spume is, seeing plenty of distance and says oh so quietly, "I... wish she hadn't felt she needed to choose just one between me and her love of the sea. I'm worried about her." 0121:57 "Yes. Of course. Ah, as one military woman talking of another," says Pluck, after a moment. "We thrive on tasks, on imposing order onto chaos. I am sure that the Commander will need some new occupations, new pursuits- to fill her time, going ahead. If Lady Radiant finds things she can help organize, or overcome, I am sure she will swiftly fill in any void that might have appeared." 21:59 Radiant nods, smiling to Pluck, "Yes. That does seem reasonable. Mmm, well, do you need help putting together your new little naval fleet? Would you perhaps mind mentioning needing help with just that?" 0122:02 "We could certainly benefit from the Commander's expertise," replies Pluck. "Though I do have trouble thinking on how to properly recompense a dynast..." She gives a light shrug. "Ah, actually, there is one thing," she says, suddenly. "Yes, that would work perfectly. I will just need to confer with my staff, but I have exactly the thing to show our appreciation." 22:06 Radiant looks tremendously curious about just what Pluck has in mind to offer, and inquires gently, "What do you have in mind, dear Pluck? I... honestly think she is not terribly concerned about the particular recompense. She would likely simply enjoy it and expect that some sort of modestly-appropriate recompense would follow, without really worrying 22:06 about what it might be." 0122:09 "Well, our late founder was a Dragon-Blooded outcaste. He had a few relics that we are, regrettably, unable to use," replies Pluck, with a tiny shrug. "I would be happy to make them available - a loan, to be clear - to the good Commander in return for her expertise." The captain nods. "It is my great hope, of course," she adds. "That one of my little brothers or sisters receives the Exaltation, so I can bestow the arms upon an appropriate inheritor. But there is no sense letting them gather dust at the slim hope such a happy event occurs." 22:13 Radiant is rather surprised to hear that information about the founder, nodding gently, "This... I see!" she nods, "Well, I'm sure that she would be delighted to be offered such things." she answers, with a smile. "Thank you for being even temporarily willing to part with such treasures." 0122:19 "I am not so charitable; I have an ulterior motive," admits Pluck, wryly. 22:20 Radiant looks curiously, "Other than gathering the services of the ever-impressive Nellens Tomo?" 0122:24 "I do hope it is quite visible to others that she is well-aligned with my burgeoning little force. I can get a better deal the next time I speak with Adhyasa that way." Pluck snorts, shaking her head. "He is very ambitious. You and Sugar were quite correct." 22:30 Radiant nods, "The key to dealing with such a man is to recognize that he is using you and arrange yourself to do the same in response." She smiles, "Thank you for your help, dear Pluck. I would be rather further struggling without you, and... a bit of excellent publicity for you is certainly a thing I am happy to help you with." 0122:39 "Not at all, I am helped far more by my lady than vice versa. I have not even had a chance to heroically shield you from harm as of yet." 22:44 Radiant smiles, "I think the idea is that you can prevent the need for such a thing in the first place. At least, that is very much what I am hoping for." 0122:46 Pluck grins for a moment. "Once my navy is ready, I hope to have a contract or two lined up. I have been thinking of enquiring with the Aruspicy... and the Immaculate Order. They might find a force outside their ordinary channels useful," she says, sounding businesslike. "I am sure my lady might notice a few other opportunities here and there with her keen ears." 22:48 Radiant nods, "I can certainly pay some attention. With the seas being the things of danger they are of late, I may need to start travelling with a naval escort, as well." She smiles, "Do let me know when your crews are properly prepared." Category:Log